


伴星

by shadowxc



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowxc/pseuds/shadowxc
Summary: 很久以前写的现实向小短文，献给在过去五年的风雨支撑着整个欅团队的w队长。你们永远是我心目中的一对双璧。伴星是我一直以来很喜欢的一个天文学概念，指的是由两颗恒星组成，在各自的轨道上围绕着它们共同质量中心运转的双星系统；说白了，其实就是相互围绕旋转的两颗恒星。就像w壕给我的感觉。
Relationships: Moriya Akane/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 2





	伴星

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前写的现实向小短文，献给在过去五年的风雨支撑着整个欅团队的w队长。
> 
> 你们永远是我心目中的一对双璧。
> 
> 伴星是我一直以来很喜欢的一个天文学概念，指的是由两颗恒星组成，在各自的轨道上围绕着它们共同质量中心运转的双星系统；说白了，其实就是相互围绕旋转的两颗恒星。就像w壕给我的感觉。

那个人是太阳。

菅井友香坐在舞台的角落，远远地望了一眼那个被簇拥着的身影。

手上拿着记满了笔记的舞台流程表，那个人正在认真地给有疑惑的成员耐心解释着工作人员对Live各个环节的串场安排。

性格爽朗却又能细心地第一时间察觉到成员的困惑和烦恼，明明因为严格又要强的性格被工作人员们笑称为「鬼军曹」，可当有成员被落下，率先温柔地伸出援手的，却一定会有那个人。

——看似矛盾的不同特质，却毫无违和地在她身上融为一体。

「工作状态的あかねん很耀眼呢。」

刚刚还在和成员打闹的土生瑞穗走过来，笑着坐到她身边，菅井点了点头，却没有移开目光。

「あかねん确实很有领导力啊。不像ゆーかー -」

「诶，怎么连你也这么说——」

虽然知道此刻促狭地笑着的亲友是在开玩笑，菅井还是假装生气地拍了对方一下。似乎是察觉到了这边投去的目光，被注视着的人转过头来，目光相接的瞬间扬起了嘴角。

「ゆうか，再来对一遍MC的内容吧。」

不知什么时候，守屋结束了讲解，噔噔噔地跑过来。菅井抬起头，面前的人站在舞台瞩目的光晕中，带着明亮的笑容向她伸出手。

「好喔。」

被拉起来的瞬间，因为惯性差一点倒进守屋的怀里。菅井站稳了脚步，有些不好意思地低下头：

「啊、抱歉⋯⋯」

「可不能总是这样冒冒失失的啊，队长。」

明明是有些严格的语气却带着一丝笑意，因为刚刚的小插曲而交扣的手牵得更紧了些，温暖从掌心渐渐晕染开来。

「——反正我有あかね嘛。」

「はい、はい。」

守屋好看的眼睛笑成了月牙，菅井任由她牵着自己，朝舞台中间走去。

——这个人啊、果然是我的太阳呢。

>>>

这个人像月亮。

和成员一起出演的活动上，守屋茜看着身边正礼仪端庄地发着言的人想。

起初一度觉得她大概是难以靠近的——虽然一直避免强调自己的出身，但比所有人都要文雅得体的遣词举止、日常谈吐和番组中不经意间流露出的富贵人家气息，似乎都在无声地述说着她和其他人之间的距离。

说起来被选为队长也是实至名归的事情吧？从初期开始，她就自然而然地接过了代表团队对外发言乃至一些重大事务的处理与协调的工作，就连一向对工作精益求精的守屋自己，也无法否认在这些事情上，不会有人做得比她更好。

可她偏偏又是个过于温柔的人，她会带着温润的笑容耐心地倾听每个人的烦恼，会真诚地给迷茫着的孩子提出中肯的建议，会默默地为团体奉献自己能做的一切。而私下里，就算是因为天然的举动被团里顽皮的孩子们吐槽捉弄也只是好脾气地笑笑，完全没有一点大小姐的架子。

——像月亮一样遥不可及、却又像月亮一样柔和地照亮一切的人。

「——您辛苦了。」

「——您也辛苦了。」

工作结束，准备室的走廊上挤满了互相问候的嘉宾，而站在队首的那个人一如既往地，就连别的偶像团体的伴舞人员经过的时候仍然一一致礼。

「あかね竟然在发呆，真少见呢。」

思索间菅井早已问候完毕，在回到准备室的途中走过来调皮地笑着将手伸到她眼前晃了晃。

「嗯……只是突然在想ゆうか作为队长其实很可靠呢。」

「诶？没有啦，要是没有あかね一直帮助我的话很多事情我都做不到的——」

听到难得直率的赞扬，如意料之中一样那人露出了慌乱的表情摆着手，守屋心情很好地弯起了眼角。

「もー、あかね果然是在拿我寻开心吧。」

「可是，对ゆうか的赞扬是发自真心的喔。」

那人微微有些撒娇意味地嘟起嘴唇，看了一眼准备室里叽叽喳喳讨论著去哪里吃顿晚饭、注意力完全不在此处的队友们，守屋有些狡黠地眯起眼睛，飞快地在对方嘴唇上啄了一下，满意地看着那人害羞地红透了脸。

「等一下一起去吃饭吧。我知道一家很不错的药膳咖喱店。」

「那我跟成员们说一声……」

轻轻抓住了菅井纤细的手腕，守屋带着笑意打断了那人的话：

「就我们两个人，好吗？有想跟ゆうか聊的事情。」

「嗯，好啊。」那人也笑起来，垂下来的手指与她自然交扣。 「あかね的话，永远都是零顺位哟。」

——啊啊、这个人，是专属于我的月亮呢。

\- End. -

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> 谢谢你们在我最艰难的时候，一直照耀着我。
> 
> 愿你们星路平坦，平安康健。


End file.
